Preuves d'amour
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Quatre ans après la chute de l'organisation, la vie suit son cours et lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire bien arrosée, les sentiments sont toujours plus clairs.


**Titre : Preuves d'amour**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Quatre ans après la chute de l'organisation, la vie suit son cours et lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire bien arrosée, les sentiments sont toujours plus clairs.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Un petit OS que j'avais envie de vous poster, merci de me dire ce qui vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Preuves d'amour**

* * *

"Eh oui, ce garçon est un véritable cachotier, mais celle qui a le plus souffert de tout ça c'est ma fille ! termina Kogoro avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Voyons papa !" reprit la jeune femme les joues rougies.

Son père continua de rire et sans rien n'y comprendre, son entourage fit de même. Ran qui se rendait bien compte de l'état de son père, c'est-à-dire fortement alcoolisé, ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

"Alors si je suis bien Monsieur Mouri, votre cher Shinichi est resté caché pendant un an non loin de vous. Il vous a protégé sans que vous ne vous en doutiez, Ran ?"

C'était la fiancée du fils de leur hôte qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Avec environ deux ans de plus que Ran, elle riait beaucoup aux idioties prononcées par Kogoro. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient assez bien. En effet, Muko, puisque c'était son prénom, était également fiancée à son ami d'enfance. Lui aussi l'avait quitté pendant plusieurs années, mais pour étudier à l'étranger et non pour faire tomber une mystérieuse organisation. Ran sourit doucement à l'entente de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, bien au contraire.

"Oui, on peut dire ça", avoua-t-elle en sentant ses joues se colorer un peu plus.

Son amie lui sourit un peu plus.

"Comme c'est romantique, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de Ran, la taquinant d'un gentil coup de coude.

\- Pas autant que ça en a l'air", se défendit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues dans l'espoir qu'elles refroidissent.

En fait, à ses yeux, ça l'était beaucoup plus que ça. D'une part parce qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré pour elle et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas objective, pas en ayant bu plusieurs verres d'alcool, ni en étant passionnément amoureuse du jeune homme en question. Elle connaissait la valeur de sa vie, une valeur encore une fois toute subjective, et elle ne supportait pas qu'il la mette en danger pour elle. Ce sentiment était réciproque et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était continuer de se protéger l'un l'autre.

Depuis que Shinichi avait retrouvé sa taille normal à la chute de l'organisation il y a de cela quatre ans, les enquêtes avaient continuer de pleuvoir et la renommée du détective s'était affirmée. Kogoro avait arrêté son activité et il n'était pas au courant du rôle de Conan dans sa réputation. Depuis, il avait repris son travail au sein des forces de police. Par ailleurs, il avait, comme leurs amis proches était mis dans la confidence quant au poison ayant fait rétrécir le lycéen. Il savait donc que ce morveux avait vécu pendant un an sous le même toit que sa fille.

S'il ne lui en tenait que peu rigueur, gardant sa rancune pour lui, c'était avant tout parce qu'il était conscient, pour l'avoir vu, que Shinichi aimait profondément Ran et qu'il avait tout fait pour la préserver. Comme tout ce qui touchait d'un peu trop près les gens qu'il aimait, Kogoro avait vu clair dans les sentiments de Shinichi. Tous ses secrets et mensonges n'avaient qu'un but : protéger Ran. C'est pour ça qu'une fois sa première réaction passée, il avait soutenu le détective.

D'ailleurs, Ran ne lui en avait pas voulu longtemps. La vie avait repris son cours, Shinichi et Ran avaient fini le lycée, se rapprochant peu à peu. Il était même reconnaissant envers le détective qui avait su laisser du temps à sa fille après cette sombre affaire. Néanmoins, ce qui devait arriver arriva et bien trop tôt pour Kogoro. Une fois leur diplôme en poche, Shinichi demanda Ran en mariage et ils se fiancèrent. Cela faisait trois ans et dans un mois, ledit mariage allait avoir lieu.

Après ces quelques années, Ran avait terminé ces études en littérature et comptait bien travailler comme professeur dans une école primaire à la rentrée. Ce n'était pas sa vocation, mais elle en avait les compétences après son concours et ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Quelque part, c'était l'exact opposé de Shinichi qui lui avait toujours voulu être détective. Cependant, le détective avait des failles puisque le côté administratif était très souvent géré par Ran. Elle l'avait fait pour son père et continuait pour son fiancé. C'était quelque part un moyen de se rassurer sur ses enquêtes quand elle n'était pas avec lui.

Pour l'instant, elle vivait un peu entre les deux maisons, plus souvent chez Shinichi bien sûr, mais elle ne délaissait pas son père pour autant. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, elle pensait sérieusement à ramener toutes ses affaires chez lui, enfin le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez son père. Après tout, depuis le retour de sa mère, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et ça lui permettrait de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle ne s'en voulait plus de le laisser seul puisque ce n'était plus le cas.

Shinichi avait bien compris les sentiments de la jeune femme et la laissait s'installer à son rythme. Il était heureux le matin en constatant qu'elle était toujours là. Il était même heureux en étendant ses vêtements à côté des siens, mais surtout, il devait être au moins aussi heureux qu'elle que ses parents se soient enfin remis ensemble. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que la jeune femme, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé un matin chez les Mouri, inquiet de ne pas voir Ran le rejoindre alors qu'elle venait de le lui annoncer par téléphone, il s'était retrouvé embarqué comme tous chez les Honada, une vieille famille habitant une immense demeure aux abords de Tokyo. Le grand père qui fêtait ses 90 ans aujourd'hui tenait plus que tout à rencontrer son idole, l'ancien détective Kogoro Mouri. Naoko, sa petite fille, avait donc supplié Kogoro de venir et finalement, tout le monde avaient été invités chez les Honada. Miroku, le grand père, avait été fou de joie en voyant arriver Shinichi Kudo en plus de Kogoro Mouri. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à festoyer, célébrant dignement l'anniversaire de Miroku.

Ce dernier était actuellement dans son bureau, montrant quelques trésors à Shinichi. Il était en effet un grand fan de mystères et possédait des éditions rares des livres de Conan Doyle. Le détective en avait également, mais pas d'aussi précieuses.

Ils revenaient vers le salon après une bonne heure de discussion passionnée au sujet de Holmes quand un cri de Ran les inquiéta. Ce n'était pas un cri de terreur heureusement, mais ils se dépêchèrent tout de même. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Ran ramasser des morceaux de verres tout en grondant Kogoro. Dans son enthousiasme, il avait renversé son verre et il s'était brisé sur le parquet. Eri, bien que fortement alcoolisée comme toutes les personnes de la pièce, s'excusa pour les dégâts et entreprit d'aider Ran à récolter les morceaux.

"Voyons, Mesdames, ce n'est pas grave, déclara Miroku avant d'appeler un domestique. Vous allez vous blesser, laissez ça. Je vois que tout le monde s'amuse bien, ça me fait plaisir."

Alors que le domestique ramassait les morceaux, Kogoro entreprit de raconter une nouvelle enquête, laissant de côté cet incident sans importance. Shinichi s'assit à côté de Ran et remarqua alors qu'il était minuit passé. Il était donc resté plus d'une heure avec Miroku. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ran se pencha vers lui avec un sourire et posa une main sur son bras.

"C'était bien ?"

Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle savait pour en avoir parlé avec Muko et Naoko, que Miroku était un fervent admirateur de Conan Doyle.

"Oui, génial. Il est rare de rencontrer des personnes aussi passionnés. Tu aurais vu sa collection d'œuvres, elle est immense. Pas aussi grande que celle de mon père certes, mais celle de Monsieur Honada ne concerne que Conan Doyle et les œuvres sur cet auteur. Là je dois t'avouer que j'ai été bluffé."

Ran buvait ses paroles. Son esprit était flou, mais la joie qui transparaissait sur le visage de son fiancé la rendait heureuse. Il continuait de lui raconter avec enthousiasme ce qu'il venait de découvrir tandis que doucement, Ran posait sa tête contre son épaule, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

"Toi aussi, tu as dû bien t'amuser", souffla Shinichi au bout d'un moment.

Elle releva la tête et perçut la lueur taquine dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix.

"Tu n'as pas idée, répondit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oh si, crois moi, j'ai quelques indices qui ne trompent pas et juste sous mes yeux.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Ran sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

\- Tout d'abord, tes gestes sont adorablement imprécis, tu te laisses distraire par les idioties de ton père et tu m'écoutes depuis bientôt plus d'une demi-heure monologuer sur ma passion pour Sherlock Holmes. Ran, reprit-il avec sérieux, tu es complètement soûle.

\- Non, rétorqua la jeune femme en nouant ses mains dans son cou.

\- Ah oui, j'ai une preuve.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça, une preuve..."

Elle ne semblait même plus faire attention à ses propres paroles, toute à son but.

"Ran, en tant normal, tu ne serais certainement aussi démonstrative en public, encore moins devant tes parents."

Ces paroles semblèrent la reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle suspendit son geste, écarquilla les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser entourée d'une bonne dizaine de personnes. Bon certes, ils ne faisaient pas attention à eux vu que tous écoutaient le grand Kogoro Mouri raconter une nouvelle enquête, mais Shinichi avait raison, la Ran de tous les jours ne faisait pas ça.

Elle fit alors la moue et se recula légèrement.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt, quand même.

\- Oh, non, désolé, mais je suis un humain également.

\- Et alors, répliqua-t-elle en boudant.

\- Alors, murmura-t-il en attrapant sa taille, l'attirant à lui bien plus près que tout à l'heure. Je suis étonnamment réceptif à tes avances", expliqua le détective avec ironie.

Ran pouffa à ses paroles et n'eut que le temps de le traiter d'idiot avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. C'était un chaste baiser qui ne fit que légèrement déraper et qui passa inaperçu, ou presque. Seule Eri les avaient vu. Assise à côté de son mari, elle avait laisser son regard vagabonder sur la salle et était tombée sur cette scène si particulière aux yeux d'une mère.

Elle habitait avec Kogoro depuis peu et avant cela, elle ne voyait sa fille que peu souvent. Enfin, quand elle la voyait c'était souvent seule. Bien sûr, elle lui racontait plein de choses, mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ces deux-là s'embrasser.

Levant un peu la tête, elle remarqua sans mal les quelques verres devant Shinichi et sa fille. Nul doute qu'ils étaient également assez atteints.

Les gestes d'amour qu'elle avait remarqué entre eux depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau chez les Mouri étaient discrets, mais bien présents. Ils passaient souvent inaperçus.

La première fois qu'elle y avait fait attention c'était avant un repas de famille. Shinichi et Ran étaient arrivés en taxi et après sa descente, il avait très naturellement donné sa main à Ran pour l'aider. Ça n'avait duré que deux secondes, mais cette délicate attention avait éveillé sa curiosité. Depuis, elle les observait discrètement.

Pour sa défense, il s'agissait de savoir si Shinichi traitait bien sa fille. Bien sûr, elle avait été mise au courant de toute l'affaire des hommes en noirs, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, alors que Kogoro était déjà parti au commissariat et qu'elle sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, elle fut témoin d'une nouvelle scène. Dans le salon, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était, Shinichi tenait sa fille étroitement enlacée contre lui. Il l'éloigna un peu et releva son menton avec un sérieux désarmant. Ran se laissait faire, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras.

"Ça va ?" souffla le détective en caressant sa joue humide par les larmes.

Ran opina et posa sa tête contre son torse.

"Je... je suis juste incroyablement heureuse, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est bien réel pourtant.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va rester pour toujours ?

\- Oui, je l'espère en tout cas. Ils s'aiment.

\- Ils s'aimaient aussi ses 15 dernières années.

\- Mais la vie est ainsi faite. Ils sont ensemble et heureux à présent alors sèche tes larmes mon amour."

Eri n'en avait pas écouté plus, elle avait refermé la porte le plus silencieusement possible et s'y était appuyée. La souffrance que Ran avait enduré à cause d'eux et de leur bêtises était plus grande que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle était soulagée que Shinichi soit avec elle.

Une autre de ses preuves avait eu lieu alors que Ran avait fait un malaise à la suite d'une enquête difficile et d'une journée particulière riche en émotions. Shinichi avait été le premier à réagir, il avait appelé un médecin et l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'était rien en soit, juste un geste tout naturel de la part de son fiancé, mais ça l'avait beaucoup touché. Ran avait de la chance et Shinichi également.

Eri fut sortie de ses pensées par une main placée sur sa hanche. Les autres discutaient tous ensemble, se réservant des verres. Elle se tourna vers son mari, interrogatrice.

"Tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Muette, elle opina et rougit.

"Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées. Mes enquêtes ne sont pas drôle, si tu n'es pas là pour me houspiller."

Il la taquinait bien évidemment, mais cela lui fit plaisir de voir qu'il s'inquiéter pour elle.

"Eh quoi, monsieur le grand détective, j'ai bien le droit à mon jardin secret, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire."

Il avait le regard mutin et un clac sonore retentit dans la pièce ce qui fit bien rire les membres de la famille Honada. Kogoro, la joue rougie et la main endolorie par un sévère pincement, tenta d'empêcher sa femme de sortir du salon avec de pitoyables excuses tandis qu'Eri fulminait. Une main aux fesses, non mais, on aura tout vu ! Cependant, elle fut contente lorsqu'il la rejoignit, un peu dégrisé pour lui donner de réelles excuses.

Ran et Shinichi rougissaient quant à eux. Kogoro pouvait être si embarrassant parfois. Toutefois, personne ne leur en tint rigueur et la fête continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Finalement, devant l'état d'ivresse avancé de beaucoup, dont certains qui s'étaient littéralement endormis sur place, des futons furent amenés dans le salon qui devint pour l'occasion un dortoir. Kogoro, Miroku et quelques membres de la famille furent installés et ensuite, Naoko conduisit Shinichi et Ran à une des chambres préparée pour l'occasion.

"Merci beaucoup, fit Ran en s'inclinant.

\- Non, merci à vous. Mon grand-père s'est beaucoup amusé. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse ensemble ?

\- Non, sourit Ran, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que nous viendrions aussi nombreux."

Naoko la remercia et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

"Maman est couchée, non ? s'inquiéta Ran soudainement, après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Oui, je l'ai ramené à sa chambre il y a quelques heures.

\- Merci."

Il lui sourit et enleva sa chemise. Ran beaucoup moins prompt à aller se coucher, s'assit devant un shōji ouvert et observa les étoiles se refléter dans l'eau de l'étang.

"Tes affaires ne sont pas là, Ran. Elles doivent être dans l'autre sac. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

\- Non, laisse. Il est dans la chambre où dort maman."

Shinichi approuva et vint la rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon. Si l'alcool était bien redescendu chez lui, ce n'était pas le cas pour Ran étant donnée sa carrure. Elle laissa Shinichi poser une main sur ses hanches et la rapprocher de lui. Il appuya son front contre son épaule nue. En effet, elle portait un débardeur et une jupe blanche. Son autre main se posa sur son ventre et glissa bientôt à même sa peau.

"Tout va bien ?"

Son souffle rauque vient frôler sa peau la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

"Oui."

Elle avait répondu en se tournant vers lui, la mine radieuse, mais fatiguée.

"Alors viens te coucher", fit-il en se levant, l'entraînant avec elle.

Elle tituba et il la prit dans ses bras. Délicatement, il la coucha et rapprocha les deux futons. Il retourna fermer la shōji et récupéra un tee-shirt à lui pour Ran. Il la rejoignit, se couchant à côté d'elle.

Avec patience et frustration, il enleva son débardeur puis son soutien-gorge. Cela devint un peu plus compliqué lorsque Ran jugea bon de se rapprocher de lui en riant, collant sa poitrine contre son torse.

"Ran, je t'en prie, grogna Shinichi en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser.

\- Oui ?" questionna-t-elle, mutine.

Elle caressa distraitement son torse et devant le regard sévère de Shinichi, elle se mit sur le dos en faisant la moue. Les draps étaient repoussés jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant la poitrine blanche de la jeune femme. Elle remonta ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se mettre plus à l'aise et fut déçue de voir que la seule réaction de Shinichi fut de la recouvrir. Il posa sa tête sur sa main prenant appui sur son coude et plaça une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

"Ran, je sais très bien ce que tu veux, mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous."

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire devant l'air boudeur de sa fiancée. En tant normal, c'était elle qui le rappelait à l'ordre et ça l'amusait beaucoup de la voir ainsi. Il rit moins cependant en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança. Contrairement au regard déçu, insatisfait qu'il attendait, il tomba devant deux grands yeux noir de désir. Cela le décontenança, permettant à Ran d'appliquer la suite de son plan. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, mais devant sa réussite flagrante, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Shinichi en profita pour la plaque sur le dos et l'éloigner de lui.

"Oh non, marmonna la jeune femme. C'est déloyal.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de déloyal ? demanda Shinichi avec amusement.

Elle perçut nettement le changement de ton et d'attitude. Perdu dans ses yeux qui la dévorait, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Espèce de petite coquine."

Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença une séance de chatouilles bien mérités selon lui. Ran finit par exploser de rire et conscients qu'on pouvait les entendre, ils firent de leur mieux par arrêter la crise de fou rire qui les prenait.

Sur le dos, Ran allongée sur son torse, Shinichi continuait de rire. Enfin calmé, il abaissa son regard vers sa fiancée. Ce fut sa dernière erreur puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Toujours sur le dos, Shinichi serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et la fit passer en dessous de lui. Ran n'eut que le temps de croiser son regard brûlant avant qu'il ne fonde sur son cou.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour Kogoro. Étant dans le salon, il avait été réveillé par les premiers levés. Eri ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et peu à peu, la table du petit déjeuner se remplit. D'abord silencieux, les conversations commencèrent lorsque Miroku arriva enfin à sortir de son futon, non loin de la table.

"Je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus, déclara-t-il à Mouri et sa femme. Tiens ? Ils en manquent deux.

\- Ils doivent encore dormir, supposa Naoko.

\- Quels malpolis, grogna Kogoro. Je vais aller les réveiller, moi.

\- Anata ! l'arrêta Eri en douceur. Je m'en charge."

Elle se leva et, guidée par Naoko, se rendit jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle les appela à travers le shōji tandis que Naoko regagnait le salon.

"Shinichi-kun ? Ran ?"

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle les appela une nouvelle fois en vain. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, tombant sur un spectacle des plus intimes. Shinichi était tranquillement allongé sur le dos, Ran sur son torse. Il avait une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre entre ses omoplates. Le drap s'arrêtait à hauteur des fesses de la jeune femme, cachant juste ce qu'il fallait. Complètement détendus, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Eri resta un moment interdite et finit par se retourner vers la sortie, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son mari, tout aussi muet. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena hors de la chambre, refermant la porte. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle le conduisit dans le jardin et s'assit avec lui sur le chemin de bois contournant la maison. Cette fois-ci, il avait plus l'air profondément déprimé.

"C'était obligé, non ?" murmura-t-elle en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

Il ne répondit, digérant le fait que sa petite fille chérie s'offrait à un homme. Pas n'importe lequel, certes, puisqu'il s'agissait de son fiancé, mais ça ne changeait rien. Jusque là, il évitait de trop imaginer, de trop y réfléchir simplement, mais cette réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il savait bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide, mais une preuve aussi flagrante était trop pour lui.

Eri était agenouillée à côté de lui et c'est naturellement qu'il laissa sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Ran sentit les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau et bougea quelque peu. Un bras se resserra autour d'elle et elle prit conscience de son entourage. Lentement, elle se redressa. Elle avait soif et était fatiguée, mais les symptômes de la soirée s'arrêtaient là. La jeune femme se mît en position assise et caressa avec tendresse la joue de Shinichi. Ils devaient se lever, c'était impoli de rester ainsi coucher alors qu'elle se doutait aux bruits qu'elle entendait que tous, ou presque, étaient levés. Rapidement, elle s'habilla et fila à la salle de bain pour une toilette de chat. Les traits un peu tirés, mais convenables après un telle nuit, elle se dépêcha de réveiller Shinichi. Bien évidemment, il fut plus difficile à motiver, bougonnant contre un mal de tête effroyable.

"Allez Shinichi, un bon café, ça va te faire du bien. Même mon père est réveillé. Tu veux peut-être que je vienne lui demander de te sortir du lit ?

\- C'est bon je me lève", grommela le détective en attrapant sa fiancée par la taille.

Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et soupira. Ran, patiente, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les deux vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner l'air de rien, remerciant leur hôtes pour cette soirée. Ils ne firent pas attention aux regards plus lourds de sens de Kogoro et Eri et profitèrent de leur fin de matinée. Un peu avant midi, le groupe remercia une nouvelle fois la famille et prit la route pour Tokyo. Sans remarque, Kogoro déposa Ran et Shinichi chez ce dernier. Ils leur dirent au revoir le plus naturellement possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois chez eux qu'ils purent souffler. Eri vint prendre Kogoro dans ses bras, lui murmurant de douces paroles. Cet après-midi, Kogoro fut particulièrement heureux d'avoir Eri à ses côtés. Il savait que ce serait pire la jour du mariage. Dire qu'il appréhendait aurait été un euphémisme, mais le plus important restait le bonheur de sa fille et il résidait en un mot, ou plutôt un prénom : Shinichi.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vous laisse le soin de déterminer à quelles preuves d'amour le titre fait référence. Si vous avez la moindre idée d'OS, dites le moi. Je suis un peu à court. Bisous à tous !**


End file.
